


First glances

by ss9



Category: Dynasty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ss9/pseuds/ss9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dynasty Prequel: 1965 Vietnam is kicking off and a newly enlisted Dex Dexter decides to head to St Tropez for one final fling before duty takes him far away. When first glances lead to more... Starring Joan Collins as Alexis Colby, Michael Nader as Dex</p>
            </blockquote>





	First glances

Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
"Come on Jacques it will be fun."

Yet somehow despite his assurance Dex's old college roommate didn't appear to be convinced.

"We'll get dressed up…You have been going on about this Count Henri's parties all summer well now is your chance to find out if the hype is all its made out to be."

"I don't know Dexter." Jacques answered cautiously. "Please remember some of us actually live here, it's alright for you, you get to leave…"

"Yes and go off to Vietnam." Dex countered, he knew it was a low blow from the way his friend paled yet Dex was prepared to play a little dirty if it got the end result he wanted. "Come on it'll be fun…One last fling?"

Sighing Jacques nodded and Dex smiled. After all it unthinkable, spending a summer nearby St Tropez and not crashing a society party.

Dressed up smartly in his best shirt and having scrounged a black tie from another friend of Jacques Dex only wished he had the foresight to pack his tuxedo when he had spontaneously decided to visit his friend. Yet after the blazing row with his father about joining up, and Sam Dexter's loudly stated opinion still echoing in his ears Dex hadn't been planning much of anything when he had grabbed a rucksack of clothes he hadn't even unpacked from college and booked a seat on the first plane to Paris.

It had seemed like the perfect idea at the time, whiling the few weeks before his training in a summer paradise like St Tropez. And it had been fun at first spending days at the beach surrounded by bikini clad French morsels who simply adored his deep tan and toned muscles.

Yet after a while even pretty girls in bikini's got boring and Dex felt himself getting restless. Perhaps that was why he had forced Jacques hand, pushing his college buddy into joining him as they crept across the chateau's grounds towards the sounds of the glitterati enjoying a high old time.

Sneaking round the back Dex paused in the shadows waiting until the door to the servants quarters opened and two young Frenchmen came out for a quick smoke and a breath of cool air, shrugging off their white busboy coats and leaving them draped over the wall.

Smiling as a plan came together Dex crept forward sliding the jackets from their resting place and forcing one into Jacques trembling hands.

"Come on." Dex whispered his handsome young face alight with mischief and excitement as he slipped his own tight fitting jacket on and slipped into the chateau and towards the party.

"There you two are!" The frustrated caterer snapped in rapid French grasping a petrified Jacques by the arm as he dragged them away from the party and towards a well stocked drinks table.

Presenting Jacques with a tray full of filled champagne glasses he eyed a calmer looking Dex carefully before handing over a champagne bottle and chiller bucket filled with ice.

"Count Henri has requested this special vintage for his favourite guests. Ensure that it arrives at his party promptly!" He pronounced before shooing the pair back towards the noise.

Scowling as he made his way into the throng Jacques shot Dex a look that Dex knew he would be answering for later. After all this wasn't quite the fun evening he had had in mind either. Yet while he was here and free to mingle it seemed pointless to turn down the opportunity.

So he slipped easily into the role eyes scanning the room before they found Count Henri's little clique and landed on the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Dressed in a simple black silk halterneck dress that clung to her curves she had succeeded in captivating half the room, including the smitten Count who hung off her every word.

Holding court in the group, people laughing and fawning over her and Dex couldn't tear his eyes away. Sidling closer he poured out the champagne hoping to find out who this siren was. He patience was rewarded when a few moments later he overheard Count Henri introduce her to someone as Alexis Carrington.

Fumbling with the bottle Dex managed to stop himself before the vintage champagne spilled over the Count's expensive jacket.

This was Alexis Carrington, the woman his father had badmouthed. The ex-wife of his father's oh so noble and clever friend Blake. The woman his friend was well shot of but she was an angel.

Forcing an enchanted smile onto her face Alexis felt her cheek muscle scream with the effort. She should never have agreed to come to his party. She had only done so at Pierre, a well-known art dealer and her current lover's insistence. Yet since the moment Count Henri had laid eyes on her he had tried to woo her away, and Pierre had resorted to sulking in the corner like a spoilt child, leaving Alexis to endure Henri's pitiful attempt at seduction without reprieve.

Holding out her glass for a refill, Alexis was relieved when at least the champagne was worth the trip, the perfectly chilled vintage slid easily down her throat and she found herself closing her eyes as she savoured the taste.

Yet even with her eyes closed Alexis could feel the weight of eyes on her, looking up to find a rugged handsome young man staring at her, dark eyes devouring her whole. Everything from the way he stood to those expressive dark eyes broadcasting pure lust, and Alexis was quite shocked by such open unguarded admiration, a slight blush gracing her cheeks.

Her shock doubled when she realised her admirer was not one of Henri's guests but merely one of the staff, and this time her cheeks flushed with anger at the nerve of him. Who did he think he was standing there like he owned the Chateau, devouring her with those dark eyes?

Yet before Alexis could bring the impudent young man to Henri's attention she was distracted when her current lover pushed his way through the crowd around her, his handsome face clouded with anger.

Pierre demanded to talk to her in private unless of course she preferred a scene here and so reluctantly Alexis followed him away from the party and out to the terrace.

Intrigued Dex followed at a distance, lingering he watched the pair begin to argue through the glass unable to follow the rapid French. Yet it was obvious even to his inexperienced eye that the older man was jealous, gesturing inside where Count Henri remained oblivious to the argument he had caused, his grip on Alexis's arm getting tighter and more possessive.

Uncomfortable Dex wondered if he should leave yet something kept him watching, perhaps it was the way the older man's face was flushed with anger and too much wine. Or the way his gesturing became wilder and his stance more aggressive.

For whatever reason it meant Dex was watching when Alexis got a sudden backhand across the face.

Moving fast Dex burst onto the scene, anger pumping blood in his ears as he dragged her lover away, surprising the older man with a punch to the face.

Reeling back Alexis was stunned to silence, holding her throbbing cheek and clutching at her ripped dress. She watched as her unexpected champion landed a final punch on her former lover.

Getting to his feet panting Dex turned to face an ashen Alexis. "Are you alright?"

Surprised by the unexpected question in English and the distinctive twang of an American accent Alexis could only nod surprised when her young champion crossed the terrace and picked up the champagne bucket he had dropped scooping out some ice and wrapping it in his handkerchief.

"Here this should help." His voice was surprisingly deep and gravely for one so young, and despite the violence he had displayed only moments earlier his touch was hesitant and gentle as he pressed the makeshift icepack to her red cheek.

"Thank you." Alexis muttered finally finding her voice. "For this and before…I don't know what came over Pierre…"

"He was jealous." Dex answered for her, that much obvious even to him. "And clearly scum, not worthy of you."

"That's kind of you but…"

"No buts!" Dex cut in more aggressively than he intended and he softened his tone when Alexis flinched slightly. "Only scum hit women no matter what the provocation."

Snorting in amusement Alexis winced as the movement jarred her already throbbing cheek. "At least you're not naïve enough to think there was no provocation."

Bowing his head Dex rubbed his neck, glancing up at the beautiful woman before him suddenly tongue-tied. This close she was even lovelier and Dex felt his throat turn dry. Yet if there was nothing he could think of to say, nothing witty or amusing, there was something he could do as he saw her arms goosebump in the night air. Shrugging off his white jacket Dex wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you." Alexis added softly accepting the warm jacket gratefully, inhaling the spicy masculine scent that clung to the fabric, so refreshingly natural compared to the heavy expensive cologne that many of her European lovers preferred.

Casting her critical gaze at the still unconscious Pierre, his once handsome features now looked bloated and old. The ruddiness of too much wine, and the slight bloat of too much fine food around his middle stood out in stark contrast to the toned slender torso of her young rescuer whose defined abs were obvious through his dress shirt.

"Is there someone I can get for you…Something I can do?" Dex asked softly casting a look back over his shoulder to where the party continued on oblivious.

"Oh no." Alexis gasped her eyes widening in horror. Just the thought of heading back inside, her bruised cheek and ripped dress telling the tale of what had happened or almost happened outside. People would appear concerned and then would turn and gossip behind their hands and Alexis had had enough of people dissecting her private life.

"Please…Just get me out of here."

Surprised by the request Dex opened his mouth to protest, to ask what he could possibly do yet one glance at those pleading eyes and he was ushering her down the steps and across the garden.

"I am stopping with a friend in the village…It's a few minutes walk…We…I can call you a car to take you back to town." Dex babbled resting his hand gently in the small of her back as they made there way across the grounds guided only by the moonlight.

"Thank you." Alexis answered softly surprised by the fact she felt completely safe in this stranger's company. They had only just met and yet Alexis didn't question where he was taking her or that he would see her safely back to town.

Crossing the cobbled square Dex kept them both to the shadows sensing Alexis's desire for discretion as he fumbled with the key to the front door, ushering his guest up the narrow staircase and into the bijou apartment.

"Sorry it was the maid's day off." Dex quipped picking up a stray jumper and some drying washing and moved a pile of technical journals off of the sofa. Turning back to where Alexis hovered awkwardly in the doorway before moving swiftly into the room.

"Do you have somewhere I can freshen up?"

Swallowing nervously Dex darted quickly towards the bathroom, relieved when there was nothing more incriminating than a still damp towel folded on the laundry hamper and he took the opportunity to dump the university sweater and hastily folded clean laundry. "Please…Help yourself to anything you need…I'll see about getting you a car."

Heading back into the small lounge Dex did his best to straighten the ordered clutter; Jacques apartment wasn't messy but it was hardly what his guest was used to. Once he was happy enough Dex fumbled for the phone, thumbing the local directory until he found the number for a taxi firm in St Tropez.

Cursing under his breath as the phone rang and rang with no one picking it up. Dex found another number and tried that as well, this time someone actually answered and Dex used his garbled French to enquire after a car. His frustration growing when the operator actually had the nerve to laugh at him before informing him it was be two hours at least before they could send something out, it was Saturday night after all.

"Thanks for nothing." Dex practically growled slamming down the phone.

"Is there a problem?"

Turning at the sudden question Dex was stunned to silence by the vision standing in his doorway, the slinky dress abandoned and swamped by his college sweater and a rather brief pair of shorts Alexis was stunning.

"You did say to help myself and there was no rescuing the dress…" Alexis began hesitantly when confronted by her young man's open-mouthed expression. "I can change back?"

"No…No it's perfect…You're perfe…Fine…I mean its perfectly fine." Dex babbled stumbling over his words unable to believe that one woman had reduced him to a gibbering wreck.

Smiling at his honest if somewhat embarrassing reaction Alexis crossed the room, taking a seat on the small sofa. "Is there a problem?"

"Problem?" Dex asked still slightly punch drunk as he watched her cross her smooth tanned thighs.

"With the car?"

Swallowing as he tried to shake some sense back into his addled brain Dex forced himself to look away. "I've tried two local firms…One's not answering the other told me it might be a couple of hours…I can keep trying."

"Thank you."

Rubbing his hands to try and contain his nerves Dex grasped on the first thing he thought of. "Can I get you something to drink…We don't have champagne but I could manage a cocktail?"

"A Martini please." Alexis answered leaning back against the sofa and watching him closely, for such a powerfully built young man he moved with a surprisingly lightness and grace; and the technical journals littered about proved he had brains to match his brawn.

And Alexis found herself wondering if he had any other hidden talents?

Yet there was still one thing that niggled at her. What was a Wyoming farm boy doing busboying at a society party in St Tropez? Something about this picture just wasn't right and Alexis hated to leave a mystery unsolved.

Fumbling with the bottle Dex tried to remember the precise measurements, was it one of vermouth to two gin or was it vodka. In the end he put in all three and hoped for the best.

"Sorry no olives." Dex quipped handing the drink over with a flash of his patented Dexter grin, dimples that had caused any a high school girl to swoon appearing teasingly for a moment.

Accepting the glass Alexis sipped at the clear drink, only raising an eyebrow at the strong alcohol, watching him carefully over the rim of her glass. One thing was certain he was no bartender…

Any real busboy worth his salt would know how to mix a proper martini and this although pleasant was no Martini. So how the hell did end up working at Henri's party? There was something decidedly off about her convenient rescuer and Alexis refused to be fooled by any man ever again, let alone one barely out of short trousers.

Squirming under the close scrutiny Dex did his best to meet her measuring gaze with equanimity.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Alexis asked provocatively surprised when instead of freezing like a terrified rabbit, like she had expected, her companion merely lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"It seems wrong to drink alone." Alexis clarified emerald eyes weighing his reaction carefully, pleased by his cool reaction, the last thing she needed or wanted now was a man who lacked self control.

"Well if you insist." Dex answered surprising her when instead of trying to match her by taking a Martini for himself he disappeared into the small kitchen and returned with a local beer.

"So…" Alexis countered stirring her drink with the tip of her middle finger before bringing the digit to her lips and sucking the alcohol off, watching his reaction through her lashes. From the awkward way he shifted in his chair and tugged at the black tie till it lay about his neck, her presence was clearly affecting him more than he wanted to admit and that was her advantage.

"So?"

Smiling suggestively Alexis paused locking her large eyes on his own dark orbs. "What on earth is a farm boy from Wyoming doing in St Tropez?"

Snorting in surprise at her question, Dex stifled a momentary flash of annoyance, yet he was unable to keep it completely out of his voice as he answered rather more hotly than planned. "What are people from Wyoming not allowed to go on vacation?…Or are they just not allowed to mix with their betters in the bright lights of St Tropez."

Ignoring the obvious sarcasm Alexis continued with her questions. "Is that what you are doing, taking a vacation?"

Taking a chug of his beer Dex stifled the sudden urge to act out, to belch loudly or scratch himself, realising in time that that was exactly the type of reaction she was trying to provoke. For some reason Alexis was trying to pick a fight and she was doing her best to push his buttons.

"I needed a break and here seemed like as a good place to take one as anywhere else." He answered softly and honestly, dark eyes locked on her face.

"Pressures of ranching getting too much for you?" Alexis needled eyes narrowing when her young man failed to react like she expected. "Or did you drop out of college recently?"

"No nothing like that. I graduated earlier this summer." Dex countered now certain she was trying to make him angry yet stumped as to what could be her reason. All he had done was be nice to her…Rescued her from a clearly abusive partner, looked after her and…

Suddenly some of the pieces fell into place. From what he had heard of Blake Carrington he knew the man was a workaholic, a perfectionist, who demanded as much from his family as he did from his employees. He was a harsh taskmaster, and Dex could only imagine what it would be like to live with a person like that day in and day out for years.

After a while even the warmest of persons might start looking at people, at their actions and motivations, and wonder just what they were after. To be unable to accept a simple act of kindness from a stranger without automatically assuming they were after something. That there was always an angle.

"He has a lot to answer for." Dex mumbled mostly to himself yet he wasn't surprised when a suspicious Alexis instantly pounced on his words.

"Who has…What were you really doing at that party, it's bloody obvious you are no busboy."

"You're right I'm not!" Dex answered honestly surprising her. "I just crashed the party with a buddy of mine, and he's going to be pissed as hell at me for abandoning him there. We got mistaken for busboys and it seemed easier to just go with it rather than cause a scene."

Scowling as her suspicions were confirmed Alexis set her drink down. "So you aren't what you pretended to be…I knew it. Who are you, who sent you?"

"Paranoid much?" Dex answered countering her questions with an observation of his own. "He did a real number on you didn't he? Do you trust anyone anymore, do you even trust yourself?"

Drawing herself up to her feet Alexis scrambled for her purse, she no longer cared to unravel this mystery any further, now she just wanted to get away from the young man, with his soulful eyes and probing questions.

She was practically at the door when Dex added.

"And now you deliberately pick men you know from the start aren't any good, oh they're good-looking and rich, but there is never any chance of falling for them…No chance of getting your heart broken again. What a damn waste…"

Shaking with anger Alexis whirled round on her heels facing down his sorrowful expression with outrage. "And who the bloody hell are you to lecture me, a wanna-be psychiatrist?"

"No I'm only a common soldier." Dex answered taking the wind right out of her sails. "And I am not lecturing you…I just think it's a terrible shame, that someone so beautiful should be in so much pain and yet refuses to let anyone help her."

Frowning Alexis tightened her grip on her purse, part of her insisted she should keep on walking yet there something about his eyes. It came as a complete shock but she believed him. She had no reason to, no proof he was what he said he was; yet deep in her bones, in her gut, she trusted him.

"I didn't know American soldiers made a habit of visiting the French Rivera."

Snorting Dex had to admit she had a point.

"Well you could say it's been one last wild fling…I'm on leave, I have to report back in a couple of weeks for my final training, then I'll be deployed and I imagine it will be some time before I get another vacation."

"Deployed?" Alexis asked her eyes widening as the likely destination sank in. "Not…"

"Vietnam." Dex confirmed soberly before adding in a deliberately upbeat manner. "So you see why I chose St Tropez, not many bikini clad beauties over there."

"Well no, not with the mosquitoes." Alexis quipped drawing a short burst of laughter from her companion.

"I hadn't thought about it like that." Dex answered softly, more relieved than he wanted to admit when Alexis hesitantly moved away from the door.

Yet she didn't go straight back to the sofa, instead she prowled softly around the room, picking up magazines and books, glancing at them before setting them back down.

"And you didn't chose to spend this time with your family…"

Sighing Dex rubbed his neck, in what Alexis was rapidly coming to recognise as a sign of discomfort.

"I'm not exactly on the best terms with my family at the moment."

"Let me guess they don't approve?"

"It's a mixed bag." Dex admitted honestly. "My grandfather understands; he would prefer I didn't go, of that I am sure, but he respects the fact that it is my decision to make."

"And your father?" Alexis asked her eyes now locked on his face. "Does he respect your decision?"

Taking a swig of his beer before he answered Dex added bitterly. "My father's opinion of what I do ceased to matter to me a long time ago. It's a little difficult to respect a coward."

"He probably is just afraid of loosing you…It's the worst thing that can happen to a parent, loosing a child…You can't possibly understand until…" Alexis added softly before breaking off, her eyes suddenly glassy as she apparently became fascinated by a flyer for the local supermarket.

Yet despite her attempts to suppress it her pain was palpable, it hung in the air and Dex felt drawn to this fragile beautiful creature. Hesitantly he moved, slowly as if afraid to startle her; coming to stand behind her, allowing her time to realise he was there and affording her the chance to move away if she wanted before he lifted a hand and gently rubbed her arm.

Stifling a sob Alexis felt the pain she had been suppressing for months swell up and threaten to overwhelm her, sagging back against the warm body that stood so silently supportive.

"It's alright…Just let it out…Let go before it destroys you." Dex muttered softly, able to feel the tremors running through her body not surprised when Alexis half gasped half choked, and the tears came.

Yet he was startled when she turned suddenly and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his broad chest. Bringing his arms up a moment later Dex cradled her gently, holding her as wave after wave of tears surged up and heartfelt tremors wracked her small frame.

Finally it seemed there were no more tears and a red-eyed Alexis lifted her face from his damp chest. Brushing damp curls back from her face Dex cradled her cheek reverently. "Feeling better?"

Nodding Alexis's voice broke as she whispered. "Yes thank you…Dear god I must look a state."

"You look beautiful." Dex answered softly and Alexis scoffed.

"That's sweet of you but not particularly honest, I must look like a red-eyed rat."

"You look beautiful." Dex repeated this time with more than a tinge of steel in his tone; he would brook no argument over this. "Flawless."

"Oh I have flaws." Alexis muttered bitterly dropping her eyes to the mess her tears and makeup had made of his once pristine shirt. "Far too many to count."

Frowning Dex reached up and caught her chin, lifting her gaze to meet his own as he leant forward and studied her face closely for a moment before staring deeply into her surprised eyes.

"Not from where I am standing, and believe me I've been looking…I've been looking very closely indeed, and what I see is a very beautiful woman who has been badly hurt by someone she trusted to love her forever; who has lost everything she held dear and yet somehow still found the courage to go on. If that isn't true beauty I don't know what is?"

Stunned by his answer Alexis felt the warmth start in her toes and bloom out over her body; she could even feel it burning her cheeks yet for once she didn't care. There was something so earnest in his gaze; his admiration was for more than just her pretty face and his flattering words were more than just an attempt to get her into bed. He meant them. He really meant them.

The desire to kiss him came like a bolt out of the blue and Alexis was always a woman who listened to her desires. Leaning up on her toes she pressed her lips hesitantly against his, lingering when she felt him try and resist, to hold back out of what she guessed was concern.

Sliding her hands up around his neck Alexis threaded her fingers into his dark hair and pulled his mouth down to meet her own, this time confident as she kissed him and she felt him give in, returning her kiss with a mounting passion.

Stunned and elated, terrified and ecstatic. Dex's emotions fluctuated wildly as he pulled Alexis firmly into his embrace, one hand resting the small of her back holding her body against his own as the other slid up her spine and cradled her head as he began to dominate their exchange. She was an incredible woman to kiss, her lips and tongue meeting him halfway, anticipating his next move and stoking the fire between them.

Already he was more than ready to take things further and he couldn't resist rocking his hips against her lithe body, relishing the little gasp of surprise and the tightening of her fingers in his hair as she pressed them closer. Accepting her invitation Dex slipped his hand lower, sliding down to cup her bottom, caressing and stroking it before finding the edge of his borrowed shorts and savouring the feel of her soft thighs.

Growling low in her throat Alexis quickly came to the conclusion he was as good with his hands as she had suspected. Sliding her hands down from his neck and across his defined pecs she shoved him hard, smirking when her stunned companion staggered back taking her with him until they encountered the sofa.

"You could have just asked." Dex muttered lowly, taking a ragged breath as Alexis draped herself over him, quick fingers making short work of the buttons on his shirt, which Dex was only too happy to be rid of.

"You're a little overdressed don't you think?" He added his hands skimming lightly back up her thighs and under the edge of his college sweater, roaming up the smooth expanse of her back.

Smirking as she straddled him Alexis's eyes glinted as she ran her fingers across his muscular chest, such a pleasant contrast to the older men that had warmed her bed over the years. "What do you plan to do about it?"

Laughing at her playful tone Dex grasped the edge of the sweater tugging it quickly off over her head, laughing as his enthusiasm practically demolished what was left of her complicated hairstyle, dark curls now falling about her face and onto bare shoulders.

"What? What's wrong?" Alexis asked suddenly nervous as her companion fell silent, his playful expression vanishing in an instant.

Sliding his hands onto her hips Dex sat up slowly, his eyes locked on her own until they were practically touching, his forehead pressed against hers as his lips found hers and he kissed her gently, reverently, as his strong hands slide up her bare back, caressing her skin skilfully.

"God you are beautiful." Dex whispered as he nuzzled into the slope of her neck, exploring the slope with lips and teeth, the delicate hollows of her collarbone, the curve of her shoulder, the plump fullness of her breast.

Arching back Alexis moaned as he took her breast into his mouth, her fingers threading into his hair as she felt his strong arms move to support her.

"Don't you think we should move this somewhere a little more private…" She began surprised when he scooped her up against him and without any visible strain stood up and carried them towards the bedroom and into the welcome downy embrace of his bed.

Later writhing under the enthusiastic and naturally talented ministrations of her young lover Alexis laughed out loud as the thought suddenly popped into her head that perhaps it hadn't been such a bad party after all…

Leaning back against his boardroom seat Dex struggled to take his eyes off of her. Certain that if he stared long enough he would detect some minute change, some small flaw that the passing years had made him forget.

Yet the more he looked the more certain he became that if anything his memory hadn't done her justice. If it was possible she was even more beautiful now.

Just the way she held herself, supremely confident, a confidence that the years had given her. It was if time had taken an already flawless jewel and chipped and fashioned her until the end result was a flawless diamond, cool and brilliant and dazzling.

And his heart missed a beat.

Just as how he had felt it almost break that morning all those years ago when he had woken after the most spectacular night of his life to find his bed empty. At first he had supposed he had imagined it until he found the brief note, thanking him for taking care of her but insisting it was for the best if they left it at that.

One beautiful night, one perfect memory.

She had run away from him and he had to let her go. He had other responsibilities after all and part of him was terrified that if he did try and find her again, track her down and declare his feelings she would spurn him; declare him a foolish boy.

So he had treasured the memory, and let it become just that, one perfect night.

Yet now circumstances were different, he was different, not a boy but a man. Bloodied in war, and hardened by the millstone of life.

Alexis Carrington Colby only glanced at him briefly, aware of his intense scrutiny yet there was no immediate flicker of recognition in her eyes.

Dex was disappointed but not surprised, it had been almost twenty years after all, he was not the baby-faced boy he had been back then. His nose had been broken twice, small scars nicked his skin and his jaw was squarer, and it had only been one night, in a dimly lit apartment.

Yet that was then and this was now.

This time he wouldn't give up so easily.

If she ran he would pursue her.

If she threw up blockades he would tear them down.

If she said no, he would just ignore them until she said yes.

And she would say yes.

Eventually she would say yes and he would finally have her back and this time it would be forever.


End file.
